Mwangi Expanse
The Mwangi Expanse (pronounced MWAN-gi) is the catch-all term given to the wild interior of the continent of Garund. It is bordered to the north by the lands of Rahadoum, Thuvia and Osirion, to the east is Katapesh, Nex, Alkenstar and Geb, and to the west by the Sodden Lands, Shackles, and the colony of Sargava. The region extends southwards beyond the scope of current maps. There are few records of the region initiating dealings with outsiders, apart from the anti-colonial activities of the city of Mzali. Instead, foreigners (most notably the Aspis Consortium) travel into the Expanse in search of treasure. History Little is known today of the region's ancient history, but the landscape is dotted with human ruins as old as almost any to be found elsewhere in Golarion. These ancient cultures were devastated by Earthfall, when the fall of the Starstone created the Inner Sea. As the Age of Darkness passed into the Age of Anguish, the legendary heroes Old-Mage Jatembe and the Ten Magic Warriors did their best to re-establish civilization. They defeated the sorcerous King of Biting Ants at the Doorway to the Red Star, and established the wizardly academy of Magaambya in Nantambu. During the Age of Destiny the marvellous flying cities of the Shory flew over this land, and at least one came to a tragic end here - as demonstrated by the Ruins of Kho, and also possibly Ulduvai - but there is no evidence that they had any particular connection to the region. At one time, the northern jungles of the expanse were ruled by an ancient elven nation. The modern history of the region may be considered to begin in 4138 AR, when Cheliax established the colony of Sargava on the western coast. The success of the colony was seriously curtailed by the appearance of the Eye of Abendego upon Aroden's death in 4606 AR. The founding of the city of Usaro on the southern shore of Lake Ocota by cultists of Angazhan (date unknown) ensured that the heart of the Mwangi Expanse will always be inimical to humanoid life. The unification of the pirates of the Shackles in 4674 AR had adverse implications for the passage of goods to and from the Expanse, although it was the pirates themselves who established the free port of Bloodcove, through which much of the region's riches now pass en route to Avistan. Inhabitants Mwangi human, elf, lizardfolk and less recognisable tribes. Languages Polyglot, regional dialects Religion Shamanism, ancestor worship, Angazhan, Gozreh. Angazhan is worshipped mainly by the Expanse’s sentient apes. Most Mwangi see shamanism, ancestor worship and worship of Gozreh as being complementary belief systems rather than competing ones. Tribes Some of the tribes of the region are as follows :- *Ekujae *Jambala Jaeg *Kaava Geography The region is dominated by Lake Ocota, the numerous rivers which drain into the lake, and the Mwangi Jungle which surrounds them. However, there are two other jungles - the Kaava Lands in the south-west, and the Screaming Jungle in the south-east - as well as mountain ranges, deserts and plains. Settlements * Bloodcove * Elokolobha * Jaha * Kibwe * Mzali * Nantambu * Osibu * Senghor * Usaro Sites *Doorway to the Red Star *Holy Xatramba *Nightfall Station *Ruins of Kho *Whitebridge Station *Ulduvai *Field of Maidens References 000 Category:Neutral nations Category:Nations Category:Nations of Garund